A Cajun and a Rogue walk into a bar
by Meyberry
Summary: What exactly DOES happen when a Cajun and a Rogue walk into a bar? Twoshot. Romy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Pajama pants, a poster, t-shirts, comic books, movies, video games, and notebooks are the only things I have that are even close to owning X-men.

* * *

**A Cajun and a Rogue walk into a bar...**

* * *

She just wanted to get away, if only for a few hours, and this seedy little bar seemed like the perfect escape. Here she could pretend she didn't have worries, that her boyfriend hadn't broken up with her, that she wasn't going crazy. She could make-believe that she was just another girl at the bar.

_Rogue was anything but just another girl._

She told herself that hiding away for a couple of hours in this dump was normal, and that lots of people did it all the time.

_Yeah. The only people that came here were alcoholics and prostitutes, along with those who were just... desperate_.

Maybe she was desperate, maybe she just needed to drown her sorrows with some bad drinks. That didn't make her a bad person, did it? It just made her normal.

_Too bad she is anything and everything but normal._

She ordered a drink.

"Keep them coming," she told the bartender.

The sting the alcohol made on her throat made her doubts go to the back of her mind.

_But not before those doubts whispered, "You'll regret it."_

* * *

He was tired, angry, and just wanted a drink.

The bar at the corner of the street seemed like the ideal place to escape to, with its dingy appearance, smoky smell, and less-than-honorable customers. It was the perfect place for a shot of bourbon, or whiskey, or a nice glass of beer, and as he stepped inside he told himself he only wanted one drink and then he'd be on his way.

That's what he _told _himself.

_One of the things he just happened to be notoriously talented at, was lying._

Remy waltzed up to the bar and picked a random stool, he was so desperate for a drink that he paid no mind to his neighbors. It wasn't until he ordered a beer and took a large gulp did he noticed her.

* * *

She noticed him.

How could you not, with his long trench coat, sunglasses, and tall frame?

He was hot_._

_No Rogue, bad Rogue. Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore._

So she took another sip, and allowed herself to observe this handsome stranger.

His hair was windswept and fell in messy pieces over his peculiar sunglasses, and from her seat she could smell the aroma of tobacco and spice that seemed to radiate from him. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for staring, but he didn't appear to see her, and if he did he was ignoring her. Rogue watched as he ordered a drink, took a swallow, and then swiveled his head to look directly at her.

* * *

He wondered how he missed her walking in, with those prominent white streaks in her hair and bright eyes, which just happened to be turned in his direction. Her slender fingers were wrapped around a glass of her own, a glass that she soon brought up to her lips to take a sip, and what nice lips she had…

_Gulp._

"Bonjour belle."

She seemed startled that he was talking to her, and he briefly wondered how such a beautiful woman didn't have all the men in this bar drooling at the mere sight of her. He was certainly trying very hard not to, but he was Remy LeBeau, and Remy LeBeau _didn't_ drool.

* * *

"Hi," she said.

_Hi, was that all she could think of?_

He flashed a smile at her, and she felt her breath catch, and her insides swirl.

Nothing good could possibly come from meeting a guy at a place like this.

_Sip_.

"M'name is Remy," he said, offering a partially gloved hand, and after a moment she grasped it with her own.

"Mah name's Rogue," she said.

"Enchante' Rogue," he replied as he kissed her knuckles, his voice like fine chocolate; rich and smooth.

_No. _No way would she let this fancy-talking Cajun make her go weak in the knees.

_Sip._

Talking couldn't hurt, _could it?_

"Nice to meet ya Remy."

* * *

The fact that she was a Southerner made her all-the-more appealing to him.

He studied her with interest; she definitely wasn't dressed like most of the floozies here. Her green crewneck top was modest, and her jeans (although tight, but Remy wasn't complaining) covered everything. What was she doing all alone in such an unrespectable establishment?

"What's a belle femme like you doing in a place like this?"

He was hoping this was one of those occasions where he could just get straight to answers.

Her luminescent green eyes darted down before looking back up.

"Bad day," she replied somberly.

Her answer made him only want to ask more questions, such as: _who had hurt her, and what was their address?_

Instead, he nodded," Moi too."

* * *

Saying that she had a bad day was an understatement, more like bad _week_, bad _month_, bad _year._

She braced herself for another question, the words "it's none of your business" ready on the tip of her tongue, but to her surprise he didn't ask any. All he said was ,"Moi too."

He didn't pry into her life, so she did the same in return.

"Ya want to get out of here?"

Her suggestion confused her own ears, as she had never been one to wander off with strangers.

_Oh, wait..._

Suddenly she remembered hitchhiking in Canada, and that hadn't turned out so horrible, had it?

_Sip._

_Good idea, Rogue._

* * *

"Ya want to get out of here?"

_Yes_, he thought. _Yes, I want to get out of here, tear your clothes off and have my wicked, creative way with you._

But he didn't say that. Remy LeBeau liked to think of himself as a gentleman, a _charmer_.

"My bike's outside."

* * *

_A bike_.

She loved bikes, and she loved men with bikes even more.

_Sip_.

A little fun would be good for her…

A little naked fun with a certain Cajun man would be even _better_ for her.

She didn't want to think about the after; about what would happen in the morning, all she wanted to think about was now and how absolutely exhilarated she felt.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Let's go."

At those words he sat a bill on the bar for their drinks, grabbed her hand, and led the way outside. They were both young, and he wasn't going to let her be another missed opportunity.

When they slipped outside he did something he normally never did with his one-night stands, he kissed her; full and passionately on the lips.

* * *

Rogue smiled as he led her outside into the crisp night, thinking that during this moment in time she would have followed him anywhere.

Then, he turned around and slammed his lips against hers. The kiss was deep, a flurry of tongues and teeth that made her toes curl.

When he pulled away they were both breathless and grinning like fools.

He turned and began to walk again, dragging her along after him.

* * *

The kiss filled Remy with an excitement reminiscent of a teenager sneaking out to be with his crush. There was something about her that made him giddy, and when he pulled away he couldn't help the wave of desire that flooded through him. The gentle heave of her chest and swollen lips was almost too much for him.

Remy led her over to his bike and they both climbed on, and when her arms wrapped around his waist he decided couldn't get to his apartment quickly enough.

* * *

Rogue kept her arms wrapped tightly around him for the entire ride, and didn't let go until they reached an apartment complex. After getting off of his bike she noticed his grin was back, and couldn't help but return it. He took her hand again and led her into the building, pressing the elevator button.

After a couple seconds of waiting she suggested they take the stairs.

The elevator was taking _far_ too long_._

So they clamored up the stairs, laughing and smiling the entire way, and when they finally reached his apartment the attraction became even stronger. As soon as he unlocked the door they both stepped into his apartment, and their lips met.

* * *

He couldn't get her inside fast enough.

_No_, said the perverted part of his mind, he couldn't get inside _her _fast enough.

So it was no surprise that as soon as they entered his apartment he pressed her back against the door, slamming it shut.

Her lips were addictive, he was sure of it.

Need burned within him and he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around hers.

He needed _her._

* * *

She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, doing whatever she could to eliminate any space between them. A fire lit in the pit of her stomach, and all she wanted was to be under him, letting the lust take care of itself.

They began to move, lips never separating, and soon she felt her body toppling over unto a mattress, the momentum of the action bringing Remy down with her. His weight was comforting, and made the fire burning in her abdomen blaze with a new level of intensity.

Rogue grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and slipped it off of him, tossing it into the darkness.

Closer, she needed to be closer.

She needed _him_.

* * *

A/N: It's revised! I found a lot of errors, and I hope I fixed most of them (if not all). The lemon has now been made into a second chapter to separate the really mature stuff from the rest of the story, so that readers won't become uncomfortable. Oh! And in case it wasn't clear, Rogue doesn't have her powers because the idea is that this takes place after The Last Stand and she took the cure. I hope everyone enjoys this new edition!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- X-men doesn't belong to me… Sad.

* * *

A Cajun and a Rogue Walk into a bar- Part II.

Warning: This chapter definitely has a mature rating.

* * *

Rogue grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and slipped it off of him, tossing it into the darkness.

Closer, she needed to be closer.

She needed _him_.

* * *

This woman was driving him insane.

He couldn't resist slipping his hands underneath her top, feeling the warm flesh beneath it. In a smooth movement he yanked the shirt over her head.

She soon repeated the same process with his shirt, placing them in similar states of undress.

Remy ran his hands up along her sides, the smoothness of her body tantalizing him, and as he reached her breasts he massaged them, memorizing their shape. He arched her body a couple inches off the bed and with nimble fingers unhooked her bra and slid the material off of her shoulders. He quickly threw the garment across the room, and then pulled away from her.

As he studied her half-nude state he discovered something.

_She was beautiful._

* * *

She felt somewhat self-conscious when he pulled away to stare at her, but when he began pressing kisses upon her skin the feeling disappeared. He began at her neck, gently suckling and nipping there before sliding his lips down to her collarbone, and then down even further, placing another kiss in the valley between her breasts.

She moaned quietly as he used his _very _talented mouth to tease one nipple, while massaging the other with one of his hands, and then moving to treat the other with the same delicious torture.

She _burned._

"Remy, "she moaned, "Please."

He halted his exploration of her body to look up at her with his shaded eyes, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Anything you want chere."

And he kissed her soundly on the lips while working the button and zipper on her pants.

* * *

Those words almost did him in.

He wasn't going to deny such a beautiful woman her desires. So when he kissed her and began to undo her pants he was shocked to hear another word that struck fear into every lustful man's heart.

"Wait."

So he did, even though his body was surging with want.

"Let me see your eyes," she murmured.

_That was even worst._

"You won't like them."

She frowned, an expression not meant to be on such a beautiful face, "How do you know?"

"Because nobody does."

Before another word was spoken, she reached up and gently pried the glasses away from his face.

He waited for the screams.

* * *

His eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen, a mixture of red and black that seemed to glow in the dark room.

She said the only words that came to mind, "They're beautiful."

* * *

He blinked.

"_What_?"

He hadn't been lying when he told her_ nobody_ liked his eyes.

"Ya shouldn't hide them like that."

He really didn't know what to say, and it was a rare occasion that he was ever speechless.

"Are ya going to just stare at meh, or are ya gonna kiss me?"

He chose the latter.

With that kiss he hoped to transfer all he was feeling. This wasn't a heated kiss like their others, but a slow, gentle one.

…Or it _was_ until her hand reached down and brushed across the bulge in his pants.

Then the kiss became animalistic and passionate, and he nearly ripped her jeans away from her body, quickly shedding his own.

He looked down at her again.

Beautiful.

* * *

He was quite possibly the hottest guy she had ever seen.

Rogue imagined she could crack some eggs over him and they would sizzle and cook on his abs.

Such nice abs...

Her eyes met his eyes, and she smiled.

* * *

He couldn't resist kissing her again when she smiled like that, and his fingers soon found their way to the band of her panties. Remy hooked his thumbs through them, caressing the skin as he slowly pulled them down. A hand reached down between her legs and felt the flesh there, slick with her arousal.

She moaned, and he felt the urge to bury himself in her right then and there, but this wasn't a time for a quick romp, instead he would take his time and savor the moment.

Remy pulled away and lowered his face between he thighs and kissed the spot there.

* * *

When he kissed that little bundle of nerves she thought she was going to lose it.

It felt as if her body was charged with electricity, and every movement he made near her loins made her blood pump harder, faster. Her thoughts were conflicting; part of her never wanted it to end, while the other part just wanted release.

She was on the edge when he pulled away.

"Please, "she begged.

* * *

He placed a kiss to her lips and tore off his boxers.

She looked up at him with heavy eyes and parted lips, panting.

"Ready chere?"

She nodded, and he did the exact thing that he had been fantasizing anout since he first saw her there at the bar. With one thrust he buried himself within her tight heat, making both of them man with pleasure.

Thrust after thrust she met, and each time he felt himself growing hotter, coming closer. Rogue held unto him as he thrust into her, replying to each of his movements with her own. When the feeling finally became unbearable she wrapped her legs around his waist, and brought him even deeper into her.

_So close._

When her legs wrapped around his waist he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His pace quickened, and his thrusts became even harder, even deeper.

When she first began to lose control she kissed him, and he eagerly met her lips, only pulling away when they could no longer breathe.

Faster and harder he went.

In an explosion of overwhelming ecstasy and passion they both climaxed. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as she whimpered, and when he could no longer move he fell to the side of her, rolling her over unto him.

They both relaxed there, catching their breath and exchanging lazy kisses with one another.

* * *

_This is what happened when a Cajun and a Rogue walked into a bar._

* * *

A/N: Woah, that was interesting to write. I wasn't planning on putting the sex scene in there when I first started writing, but it just seemed to fit. I hope you liked it, and I hope the writing format didn't confuse anyone. If you see any typos, then PLEASE tell me. I can only read over my own stuff so many times before I go insane. This story is making me a little bit anxious, considering it's kind of new territory for me in that I don't usually write lemons.


End file.
